Barry
Barry, named after Barry Island, the home of the scrapyard in South Wales where he was rescued, was a potential character for The Railway Series. He was to first appear in the book, Barry the Rescue Engine - which was initially thought to be the thirty-ninth volume of the Railway Series, however, it ended up becoming cancelled and replaced by Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines. Bio After Wilbert left for the Dean Forest Railway, Donald and Douglas were more overworked than usual. The Austerity Engine is an engine which the Fat Controller planned to acquire to assist Donald and Douglas with their branch line work, but he wasn’t due till at least a few months. So the TFC found a temporary solution. Duck, Oliver, Daisy, and Ryan would work the Little Western and Harwick branch line. On certain days, Percy wo uld help out by shunting at Arlesburgh Harbour or pulling trucks. Meanwhile on the Ffarquhar branch Thomas, Toby, and Charlie would pull trains and Mavis would help out. This would give her the chance to leave the quarry and go out on the line. On Edward's line, if BoCo or Derek were busy, it would just be Edward or Neville running the branch. But Stanley, Salty, Porter, or even Bill and Ben would help out. While on the Norramby Branch, Arthur would run the line with the help if the Scottish twins. The 2 ended up spending most of there time with Arthur. But TFC still wanted an official engine to work with Arthur. He didn’t want it to be the Austerity engine as he wanted it on the Little Western. So this meant buying another engine. As the TFC was investing in this, he found the engine he's been wanting for a few years now. He pounced on the idea and the engine was his! The engine was a BR Standard Class 2 that did need to undergo some repairs. But it would only be 2 weeks at most. Word had gotten around about an engine being restored from the little engines. Donald and Douglas had heard of the rumors, but didn’t believe it was true. Donald had and accident with the ballast chute and was to be taken to the works for a few weeks. He then meet Barry there and he found out that he was to help him and Douglas. The next day barry had completed his trails and passed and was able to start work. He first started on the little western and got along well with everyone. The trucks were a problem but he soon showed them! He then was later asked to help out on the mainline. Henry and James were impressed by Barry! Gordon not so much and he soon got Molly on his side. But later Barry became friends with Molly, Gordon, and the rest of the engines. He then went to help Arthur on the Norramby branch. By then Donald was repaired and he help the 2 while Douglas was busy else where. Barry and Arthur bonded extremely well, being cousin, but basically brothers! This is were Barry now works, with Arthur on the Norramby branch line. Basis Barry is a LMS Ivatt Class 2 2-6-0 saved from the Woodham Brothers Scrapyard in Barry. Appearances N/A Trivia * Barry and Arthur are more than just cousins, but less than brothers. it's been stated that Barry's class and Arthur's class are like "sisters". So, they consider themselves "half brothers" * MisterSodor69 is going to use a Wooden Railway James model to make Barry Category:North Western Railway Category:Norramby Branchline